


Knock Before You Enter

by sammikodes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammikodes/pseuds/sammikodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Henry get's tossed into an awkward situation with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Before You Enter

“Hey Emma could you ask Henry if he want’s a sandwich with us?” Regina hollered from the kitchen, while Emma was sitting in the living room.

“Sure thing.” She got up and began to walk upstairs to Henry’s room.

As she began to approach she heard strange noises coming from his bedroom. She quietly cracked open the door. Her eyes widened as she silently gasped while quickly covering her mouth, she shut the door as quietly as possible before stiffly walking back downstairs. 

As she walked into the kitchen Regina stared at the blonde. She noticed her face washed white, her eyes ghosted, lips parted slightly.

Tilting her head with her tone in concern, “Emma is everything alright?” 

Not able to speak she simply just shook her head.

“Dear I cannot fix anything if you don’t tell me what happened? Is Henry okay?” She put down a towel on the counter as she approached Emma to comfort the woman.

Emma looked up at the brunette who now was holding her in her arms. She clenched her fingertips into the fabrics of Regina’s clothes. Her voice trembled, “I heard strange noises….” she paused. “So I went to make sure everything was okay…” she looked up at Regina, eyes twitching, “Everything was not okay Regina…”

“Dear what does that even mean?” Regina stroked her fingers through blonde curly locks.

“He was watching porn…” she clasped her mouth.

Regina’s eyes grew at Emma remark, her face turned white as she pulled the woman closer to her as her voice softened. “Are you sure Emma?” she nodded into Regina’s shoulder. “What do we do? Should we talk to him about it?”

“I don’t know how to talk to him about this, I wasn’t prepared for it…” she stopped and look back up at her, eyes peering into Regina’s chocolate brown eyes. “But I know who may be able to help us.”

“Who?” Regina asked puzzled.

\----------------------------------------------

“So Henry I think we should have a man to man talk about life.” David said sitting in his chair across from Henry who was sitting on the couch.

Henry’s eyes shifted over at his mom’s and grandma who was in the kitchen having a cup of coffee together. “So if this is a man to man talk, why are they still here?” he asked confused.

“Well, it’s complicated.” David said rubbing his hands together while taking a deep breath, “So Henry you’re 16 now and are probably experiencing strange urges.”

His eyes widened as fast as his face went red and his voice rang at a high pitch, “Grandpa are you planning on giving me the sex talk?” 

Rubbing the back of his neck, “Well yeah, kind of, see your mom’s didn’t know exactly how to give you this talk so that’s why they asked me to do it and they wanted to see how it was done.”

“You’re kidding right? My mom’s really have no clue how to approach me about sex?” his voice cracked with the uttering of the words.

“Umm yeah pretty much… see apparently Emma walked in on you while you were….” 

“Oh my god!” Henry had cut David off before he could finish. His face grew redder as he stood up and looked at Emma, “When did you?”

Her eyes darted away from him as she took a sip of coffee, “The other day… I freaked and didn’t know what to do so we thought your grandfather could help us.”

Henry shook his head, emotions flared through his body, rage, embarrassment, resentment, he didn’t know what to feel at this point. He just got up and walked out the door slamming it behind him.


End file.
